ABANDONO
by CanoDark
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien que amas tanto se va? Akane sintió ese dolor profundamente, su amor se fue, pero ese hombre estuvo ahí para curar su atormentado corazón. El hombre que se dedicó a amarla profundamente como se merecía.


ABANDONO

Hoy se cumplen dos años que te fuiste, aún no lo supero. No lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron, te fuiste así sin despedirte ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué? si sabías que yo te amaba tanto. Me abandonaste cuando más enamorada de ti estaba.

Y ahora, ha pasado el tiempo y no puedo olvidarte. Jamás lo haré, me haces mucha falta, pero eso es algo que nadie sabe. No se imaginan que, en noches como esta, suelo esperar a todos estén dormidos para desgarrar mi alma en llanto.

¡No lo saben! Esta tristeza solo es cosa de dos, tuya y mía, porque soy la única que sabe todo lo que significabas para mí.

De nuevo estoy frente a mi ventana, veo la lluvia caer, tan calmada ya la vez tan ruidosa. Trae consigo ese amargo recuerdo, porque fue en una noche así en la que te perdí.

En mis manos tengo la imagen borrosa y poco entendible de lo que se supone es tu rostro, lo único que me queda. Lo que me aferra a tu recuerdo, hubiera sido tan bonito. Como cada noche beso tu difusa imagen imaginando qué fue de ti.

¿Serás feliz? ¿Habrás encontrado el amor ahí, lejos de mí? Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de mirar tus hermosos ojos, escuchar tu voz, o sentir tu suave piel.

Mis hermanas hicieron lo posible por hacerme sentir mejor, fingieron que no les afectó tu partida para que yo no me derrumbara al ver su desolación... sí... hasta a ellas dañaste con tu abandono. Intentaron continuar con la rutina como si nada hubiera pasado y eso es lo que más me dolió, que restaran importancia. Es que acaso ¿nadie se dio cuenta de que para mí lo eras todo? Te fuiste y contigo llevaste mi corazón.

La familia se vio devastada, pero el más afectado, además de mí, fue tu padre.

Por primera vez lo vi destruido, llorando tu ausencia ... ¡llorando! Ese hombre con aspecto rudo y fuerte, se convirtió en un ser sin voluntad cuando te marchaste. Ambos nos acompañamos en nuestro dolor, ciertamente fuimos los únicos que entendieron que tu vida era parte fundamental de la nuestra.

No sabes lo que me dolió verlo tan mal, pero como siempre, sacó su fortaleza y con ella me sacó a mí del infierno en el que habité por mucho tiempo.

No puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a nacer de mis enrojecidos ojos. Recorren lentamente mis mejillas, así como la lluvia baña el cristal desde donde veo la noche.

De pronto siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura y un fuerte pecho en mi espalda. El calor que emana ese maravilloso cuerpo es lo único que logra calmarme. Después de que te fuiste tuve que encontrar consuelo y lo hallé en él.

El hombre que no pide nada a cambio y lo da todo, el que me sostiene cuando estoy a punto de caer, el que me abraza todas las noches, el que me hace el amor y me susurra palabras obscenas al oído, el que me anima a seguir adelante y con el que decidí compartir mi vida.

Perdóname, pero a pesar de que jamás voy a poder olvidarte a ti, a él lo amo demasiado, más que a mí misma y en noches así detesto lamentarme, porque entonces él se ve en la necesidad de consolarme y me duele ser una carga, no merece una mujer que no pueda mostrarse alegre todos los días, él merece todo el amor del mundo y siento que a veces no puedo dárselo todo.

Me aprieta fuerte y me acerca más, siento la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel y su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

-Todo va estar bien- susurra, sabe perfectamente cómo me siento y por quién me pongo así.

-Lo recordé otra vez, no puedo evitarlo, la lluvia siempre ...

-Shhh, lo sé- dice calmado

-Sé que va a llevar tiempo Akane, pero verás lo que superarás, o al menos ya no dolerá tanto. Yo estaré contigo, como siempre, no te voy a dejar y juntos saldremos de esto- sus palabras estrujan mi corazón, cómo puedes ser tan lindo en momentos así, la vida le dio un golpe muy fuerte que lo hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva .

-No te merezco- digo sin poder evitar derramar más lágrimas. Esto quería evitar, que él tenga que compartir conmigo un dolor lacerante, porque, aunque aparente que no, también le afecta demasiado. ¿A quién no? No todos los hombres son tan fuertes para ver llorar a su mujer por otro.

-No digas eso, por ti moriría, lo sabes. Siempre haré lo posible por hacerte feliz, no sigas haciéndote daño. A mí también me dolió mucho lo que pasó e igual que a ti, las noches de lluvia me hacen recordarlo ... él era ... era mi hijo Akane.

Mi corazón late y siento una opresión en el pecho, la angustia, la desesperación y la profunda tristeza se apoderan de mí.

-Perdóname Ranma, por no poder hacer que se quedara con nosotros- me desgarro nuevamente, me siento muy culpable, aunque no lo soy. Él me abraza fuerte, pega su poderoso pecho a mi espalda y me aprieta dejando que mi llanto se libere.

Lo recuerdo… esa terrible noche estaba sola en casa, antes de ir a dormir sentí un fuerte dolor en mi interior, faltaban cuatro meses para conocerte y no sé qué pasó, qué hice mal. Me desmayé por el dolor y por la sangre que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

Desperté en el hospital, desorientada y aún con resquicios de dolor. ¿Qué me pasó ?, estaba conectada a aparatos y vestida con la bata quirúrgica. No te sentí, y eso me asustó mucho, sabía que algo había pasado contigo. Comencé una gritar para hacer que alguien viniera y me explicara lo sucedido.

El doctor entró con unas enfermeras, jamás olvidaré sus rostros afligidos. No fui capaz de hablar, tuve que cuestionarlos desesperada, hasta que pronunciaron esas horribles palabras que hasta el día de hoy me atormentan ...

" _Lo siento mucho Akane, tuviste un aborto espontáneo ... no pudimos salvar al bebé"_

Ya no supe más de mí, todos dicen que entré en una crisis nerviosa digna de un enfermo mental desquiciado. Me mantuve sedada por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Ranma. Él fue el único que pudo controlar mi fatal estado de demencia. Estaba lloviendo afuera y ambos nos sumimos en la total desolación. Lloramos juntos esa noche al compás del agua que caía sin compasión, lloramos mucho, lloramos hasta que el cansancio no venció.

-No fue tu culpa amor, de nadie, lo que tuvimos por un tiempo y fuimos los más felices ¿recuerdas? - asiento, ya he logrado calmar mi llanto. Después de dos años, sigue siendo un pasaje nostálgico. Algo que nunca podré olvidar.

Ranma me acaricia el abdomen y reparte besos por mi mejilla. Siempre hace lo mismo cuando los recuerdos me asaltan.

-Ya no llores, le hará daño- dice posando sus manos en mi crecido vientre.

Estamos a dos meses de conocerlo y me aterra que suceda lo mismo. Quizá por eso me ha afectado tanto ver una noche lluviosa, no puedo evitarlo. Mi miedo de que el destino de este nuevo ser sea el mismo, no me da tranquilidad.

-Tengo miedo Ranma-

-No tienes por qué, el doctor dice que todo va muy bien. Él está bien y cada día crece más. Solo tienes que mantenerte tranquila, amor. ¿Sabes? a partir de este momento no me alejaré de ti, los voy a cuidar con mi vida si es necesario- me doy la vuelta y tomo su rostro para besarlo con todo el amor que siento por él, siempre tiene las palabras correctas.

Sí, el doctor ha dicho que nuestro bebé está bien y que no ve que haya problemas, a ti el destino te libró de conocer el dolor, las tristezas, los miedos y todos los sentimientos negativos que experimentamos los seres humanos. Tu corazón se detuvo antes de tiempo y por eso ahora no estás, por eso sigo llorando tu ausencia y no logro reponerme, pero sé que debo ser más fuerte por tu honor y por este nuevo ser que merece sentir todo el amor que no te pude dar a ti fuera de mis entrañas.

-No llores más amor, nuestro primer angelito siempre estará presente. Él sabe que lo amamos y que siempre lo vamos a recordar, nadie lo sustituirá, fue y seguirá siendo único, nuestro primogénito.

Siento una calidez agradable en mi corazón, el sentimiento que da el consuelo. Solo Ranma logra sacarme de mi tormento. Hoy como hace dos años es el único que comprende el dolor que genera esa pérdida.

-Te amo Ranma, eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo supe. Gracias por esta nueva oportunidad, cuidaré a nuestro bebé y te haré el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ya verás- él me besa despacio y después se hinca para besar mi vientre, el lugar donde reposa nuestra segunda creación, la que procreamos con todo el amor que nos profesamos. Es una muda promesa, yo los cuidaré con devoción y él nos protegerá con celo.

Aunque te hayas ido sin despedirte, no dejaré de decir que te amo con toda mi alma y nunca te olvidaré y tu padre tampoco lo hará. Eres lo más maravilloso que nos pudo pasar y solo espero el día en que me pueda reunir contigo donde sea que estés y por fin pueda amarte como mereces. Espérame por favor, que un día estaré contigo, te lo prometo.


End file.
